


Divine

by Awesome_Sauce432



Series: Beau Week [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau Week 2019, Cleric!Beau, Established Relationship, F/F, I Just Wanted Beau To Heal Jester With A Kiss That's All, Kissing, Minor Violence, Monk!Jester, The Rest Of The Nein Are There, class swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: "The crocodile Beau had hit with a guiding bolt shifted to look at her, teeth snapping menacingly before its head was knocked sharply to the side, a blue fist connecting with its snout, dangerously close to getting chomped off completely."In which Beau is a cleric, Jester is a monk, and they're girlfriends. That means Beau gets to be romantic when it comes to healing (;(For Beau Week Day 6: Class Swap)





	Divine

Beau held out her hands, energy buzzing in the air around her before a bolt of radiant light shot from her fingertips, crashing into the torso of one of the giant crocodiles that she and the rest of the Nein were fighting.

 

They’d been _hoping_ to get through this swamp without any major incidents, but perhaps she should’ve realised by now that hoping for something to not happen only made it far more likely. The gods had a sense of humour sometimes, and other times it seemed like they just wanted to see how many monsters they could throw at them.

 

A few feet away from her Caleb was frowning, flames gathering in one hand while the other moved through the air, directing the giant translucent cat’s paw that was pinning another giant crocodile to the ground while Yasha and Fjord tried to slice through it’s thick hide. Behind her Caduceus and Nott were keeping a third at bay, peppering it with crossbow bolts and insect bites, keeping it so frazzled it didn’t know where to look.

 

The crocodile Beau had hit with a guiding bolt shifted to look at her, teeth snapping menacingly before it’s head was knocked sharply to the side, a blue fist connecting with its snout, dangerously close to getting chomped off completely.

 

Jester followed the punch with a swift kick to the bottom of the head when the giant crocodile reared up to let out a guttural roar — or as much of a roar as a crocodile could manage — in an attempt to scare them back. But Jester wasn’t easily scared, and Beau wasn’t one to back down.

 

There was a determined grin on Jester’s face as she fought, twirling around in a flurry of kicks and spins that made her look like she was dancing. It was almost mesmerising to watch, and if they weren’t in the middle of a battle Beau would have paused to enjoy it.

 

Instead, she settled for catching glimpses, listening out for Jester’s triumphant laughs and cheers whenever she landed a good hit. Beau prepared another guiding bolt, carefully taking aim at the crocodiles head while he snapped around, trying to catch Jester, who never stayed still long enough for it to have a chance at hitting her.

 

But before she could let loose, there was a surprised cry from Fjord, quickly followed by a dull thud of a very thick giant crocodile tail slamming into their half-orc, sending him flying a good twenty feet through the air. Right into Caleb.

 

Caleb stumbled backwards to the ground, his cat’s paw dissipating in a flash, the crocodile thrashing about the swampy waters while Yasha tried to keep it handled by herself. One of Caleb’s arms moved backwards to try and break his fall, only managing to bump into Beau, throwing off her aim as she instinctively let loose the guiding bolt.

 

The divine energy arced into the air, slamming into a tree that hung above the crocodile she and Jester were fighting. Sparks flew, remnants of the energy zapping out in random directions as the branch snapped, Jester throwing her arms up to shield herself from any debris.

 

It was only a few seconds of chaos before Fjord could roll off of Caleb and both of them could get back into the fight, before Beau could regain her focus. But it was long enough for the crocodile Jester had previously been dancing around to see an opportunity, its maw enclosing around one of Jester’s legs without mercy.

 

“Jester!” Beau’s hands were moving, already reacting to her girlfriend’s cry of pain, muttering a frantic prayer to Ioun as she pulled out a pinch of sulfur from a pouch along her belt.

 

For a split second, everything was still, Jester gripping at her thigh as the crocodile began to try to shake her, to pull her to the ground where it would be able to finish her off.

 

Then the clouds above them seemed to part for a moment, the entire sky lighting up as if to emphasise what was about to happen, before a bright column of scorching yellow and white flames descended from the heavens, entering on a spot just to the side of the crocodile, catching it’s body within its blaze but leaving Jester just outside its range.

 

Every hair on Beau’s arm seemed to stand on end, a tingled of energy running down her spine as the flame strike utterly incinerated its target in a matter of seconds, leaving nothing behind but the blackened and scorched head, which Jester was able to pry off her leg like snapping a twig.

 

It was absolutely electrifying, an elated grin spreading across Beau’s face before her eyes immediately turned to Jester, racing up to her with only’s a quick glance over her shoulder to confirm the others were handling themselves.

 

“Are you alright?” Beau stomped on the charred skull of the crocodile as she jogged up to Jester, who dusted off her monk vestments, a light sheen of sweat on her skin. She lifted her injured leg off the ground to keep weight off of it, but there was still a smile on her face, some hair falling loose from the braids she kept them in and falling in front of her eyes.

 

“Careful, you nearly hit me!” Her tone was playful, and Beau’s grin only widened. “That a new spell?”

 

“Something like that. Pretty badass, right?” Beau asked, gesturing proudly at herself. “Figured I’d take some pointers from Caleb and all his fireballs.”

 

She looked over at the others again to see both of the other crocodiles either dead or very close to dying, everyone catching their breath and taking some time to collect themselves. Beau looked back at Jester, automatically taking her hands while she glanced down at her leg, trying to ascertain how bad the injury was.

 

“So, are you going to heal me or what?” There was a twinkle in Jester’s eyes, her tail swaying behind her.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think it’s so bad, you can probably walk it off.” Beau shrugged loosely, not even trying to maintain a straight face when Jester gasped theatrically, pulling one of her hands out of Beau’s grasp to place it over her chest, as if deeply offended.

 

“Beau! That’s no way to treat your _girlfriend_ ~” She giggled after she said the word ‘girlfriend’, both of them still getting used to the relatively recent but long time coming upgrade to their relationship. Not that much had changed physically (although Beau could now be a _lot_ more open in her staring at Jester’s muscles while she trained) but both of them still got a thrill from calling each other all the words for lover or girlfriend or partner they could think of.

 

“Perhaps you’re right.” Beau took Jester’s other hand again, leaning in and kissing her softly, gathering a healing spell to give her while she did it. She held the kiss for as long as it took for the spell to complete and perhaps a few seconds extra. If anyone asked she would say it was to make sure the spell had time to work. Really it was just because Jester was a very good kisser.

 

When they separated, Jester’s leg wasn’t quite fully healed, so Beau pressed another kiss and another spell to her forehead, brushing the hair out of her eyes when she did.

 

“How did I manage to get the best cleric in all of Wildemount to be my girlfriend?” Jester teased, sidling up alongside Beau as they turned to rejoin the others and decide what to do next.

 

“If I’m being honest, your abs is what really cinched it for me.” Beau deadpanned, taking the ensuing hip check with a laugh. “And of course, being the most adorable force of nature I’ve ever met.”

 

Jester stuck her tongue out at her, which really only reinforced the ‘adorable’ part of Beau’s statement, looping an arm around her waist and pulling in tight as they rejoined the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I am a simple gay. Give me the blue lesbians kissing and I am Happy. 
> 
> Also I think 'Kissing to give a healing spell' is a goddamn AMAZING trope and I think it would be beautiful for Beau to do it to Jester.
> 
> Also Monk!Jester is fucking shredded. All those muscles she's got in canon?? Multiply by like, five. Hundred.  
> I also made up a Cleric!Beau on DND Beyond to help me sort out what kind of stuff she would do. I went with Knowledge Domain cause that feels very Beau-like and also because Ioun. Knowledge Clerics are badass btw. 
> 
> Anyway. yeet.


End file.
